GalNet/3302/June
02 JUN Community Goal: Bringing Order to Mehet Authorities in the Mehet system have reported that the number of criminals operating in the area has risen sharply over the past few months. Recent reports indicate that agitators have been attacking pilots travelling in the system, disrupting trade and generally causing discord. To counter this threat, Mehet Ltd has placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in the Mehet system, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Schwann Dock. The campaign begins on the 2nd of June 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: The Dangerous Games Begin The galaxy is home to countless factions, some boasting thousands of members and others comprising only a handful of individuals. Some exist to serve the galactic community, while others follow more antagonistic dogmas. For almost every creed in human space, there is a corresponding faction. Recent reports indicate that the largest of these factions have gained such significant levels of power and influence that they are on the cusp of being recognized as powers in their own right. This development coincides with mounting speculation that the empire of Pirate Lord Archon Delaine, once the most formidable power in the Pegasi Sector, is on the brink of collapse. With a paradigm shift looming, the largest of the galaxy's factions have taken the unprecedented step of organising a semi-official competition for the right to be recognised as an official power. The name of this competition? The Dangerous Games. Trinity Avon, a reporter for The Sovereign, elaborated on the nature of the event: "There are five factions competing in the Dangerous Games: the Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps, the Border Coalition, GalCop, the Interstellar Communist Union and the Social Eleu Progressive Party. Between June and July 3302, these groups will participate in a series of community campaigns, giving the galaxy's independent pilots a chance to support their chosen faction." But these will not be the only factions taking part. With the start of the event still some weeks away, a number of smaller factions have begun competing for their chance to participate in the Dangerous Games. In the coming weeks, these factions will attempt to rally Commanders to their respective causes through a series of community-oriented events. Whichever faction successfully dominates its rivals in these 'Wildcard' events will enter the Dangerous Games, competing for the right to join the ranks of the galaxy's most powerful. The first Wildcard event requires pilots to fire up their mining lasers and gather gold for their chosen faction. The faction with the most gold at the end of the week-long campaign will be declared the victor of the first Wildcard heat. Naturally, pilots are also free to disrupt their rivals' efforts. The event begins on the 2nd of June 3302 and will run for one week. 03 JUN Freelance Report: Canonn Institute Opens its Doors Humanity's newest and most advanced Unknown Artefact research centre, the Canonn Institute in Col 285 Sector IX-T d3-43, is finally open. Dr Arcanonn, under heavy guard, was the first to arrive at the opening ceremony, and he had this to say: "It is an amazing feeling to stand before after being in hiding for so long. After more than a year of work, the Canonn has become one of the most open, diligent and dedicated science organisations in inhabited space, and now we have an amazing research centre." "I want to thank those who supported the construction of the institute. I'm looking forward to repaying that faith by sharing the discoveries we make here!" Dr Arcanonn finished by announcing an open order for UAs and meta-alloys to help initiate research at the institute. Commander Lord Zoltan 07 JUN Freelance Report: Fuel Rat Destroyed A flight recording has surfaced revealing the destruction of a Fuel Rat rescue vessel. Two Fuel Rat pilots responded to an emergency call and refuelled an apparently stranded Python. One Fuel Rat jumped out of the system, but the Python pilot made his move before the second could follow. The footage shows that the attack was swift and came without warning, and resulted in the destruction of the Fuel Rat vessel. The attacker claims to have been collecting a bounty set by another Commander, who has denied the claim. Regardless of the ultimate truth, both pilots have since been the target of manhunts. The long-term consequences of this incident remain to be seen. Commander Rorican Freelance Report: Fresh Fruit Meets Bitter Harvest Speaking from the Canonn Interstellar Research Institute, Dr Arcanonn has commented on the current state of barnacle research and lauded the discovery of harvesting sites in the California Nebula: "Once again, the efforts of an independent explorer have resulted in an exciting discovery. Thanks to Commander Wobblytickle's report from California Sector DL-Y D4 C6, the long-suspected presence of barnacles in the California Nebula has now been confirmed." But Dr Arcanonn's tone grew notably cooler when speaking about the barnacles of the Pleiades Nebula: "The loss of several barnacles – whether through destruction or exhaustion – is naturally of concern to those of us investigating this enigma." Commander Nicholas Powell 09 JUN Community Goal: Wildcard Competition Continues The first stage of the Dangerous Games 'Wildcard' competition is over, and the second is about to begin. For this heat, pilots have been asked to head to the Bjorti system and deploy their hardpoints for a bounty-hunting contest. The faction that accumulates the most bounty vouchers during the week-long event will be declared the winner. The Dangerous Games Wildcard competition will run for a total of three weeks, and the victor will go on to vie for the right to be recognised as an official power. The event begins on the 9th of June 3302 and will run for one week. Galactic News: EG Pilots Dominate First Wildcard Event Last week saw the start of a three-week campaign to determine which of the galaxy's minor factions would earn a place in the forthcoming Dangerous Games. The victor of the so-called 'Wildcard' competition will go on to vie for the right to be recognised as an official power. The first Wildcard event required pilots to fire up their mining lasers and gather gold for their chosen faction. Predictably, the week-long event saw no small measure of conflict, with pilots doing everything they could to disrupt their rivals' operations. The final tally indicates that the EG Pilots received the largest quantity of gold. But whether or not this will result in ultimate victory remains to be seen, as it will not be clear which faction has received the most support until the end of the three-week campaign. Galactic News: Order Restored to Mehet Mehet Ltd has announced that its campaign to clear the Mehet system of agitators has been a success. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal, taking to their ships to eliminate the criminals operating in the system. Following the success of the operation, Mehet Ltd released a brief statement to the media: "Thanks to the brave Commanders of the Pilots Federation, Mehet is now free from the depredations of criminals and agitators. On behalf of the people of Mehet, we would like to express our gratitude." Rewards for those who contributed to the initiative are now available for collection at Schwann Dock. Community Goal: Narcotics for the Crom Silver Boys Those who have explored the trade routes of Wolf 1301 will undoubtedly recall 'wolf fesh', the popular psychoactive drug that was once produced in the system. Although originally legal, when control of the system changed last year the drug was banned, and production was immediately halted. Wolf fesh disappeared from galactic trade routes almost overnight. But now it seems that the drug is about to make a return. Notorious crime syndicate the Crom Silver Boys, known for targeting traders and miners from their secret base in the Crom system, claim to have procured the secret recipe for the drug, and have announced plans to produce a new variant. The organisation has already stockpiled the necessary common ingredients, but to begin production it needs a quantity of rarer elements found only in other narcotics. The Crom Silver Boys have therefore placed an open order for the requisite intoxicants, and have promised to reward those who deliver the much-needed goods to Walheim Enterprise in the Herthe system. Most of the requested commodities are illegal in Herthe, and the system's security forces have vowed to interdict and search any suspicious vessels. The Crom Silver Boys have advised pilots participating in the operation to exercise caution. The campaign begins on the 9th of June 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 10 JUN Freelance Report: Old Worlds Zero-Gravity Rally Starport personnel across the Lave cluster are preparing for an increase in traffic, as pilots from the Buckyball Racing Club and the Elite Racers compete in their latest event. The 'Old World Hustle', which combines point-to-point rallies and zero-gravity aerobatics, runs from the 11th to the 19th of June 3302. Despite being held in low esteem by authorities, both the Buckyball Racing Club and the Elite Racers are privately acknowledged as providing a boost to commerce in systems where their events take place, particularly by the proprietors of station bars and the purveyors of outfitting services. "Insurance claims are good for business," said a salesman at the Lave Station shipyard, before hastily adding "although of course a pilot's safety is our primary concern." Commander furrycat 13 JUN Galactic News: Where is Jaques Station? Jaques Station hit the headlines two weeks ago when it was reported that the galaxy's most famous travelling starport had disappeared. Jaques, the starport's owner and operator, had announced plans to jump from Gliese 1269 to Beagle Point. But when contact with the starport was lost, many feared the ambitious enterprise had resulted in disaster. Fortunately it seems the starport is still intact, even if its whereabouts remain unknown. Several outposts throughout inhabited space have reported receiving messages over the past 24 hours, suggesting that the cyborg and his travelling starport survived the attempted journey to Beagle Point. Unfortunately the messages are extremely fragmentary, giving no clear indication of where the starport might be. One of the more complete messages reads as follows: "...witch-space...drive engines... station infrastructure intact but...we are..." We will continue to bring you up-to-the-minute reports on this issue. 16 JUN Community Goal: Final Stage of Wildcard Competition With the second stage of the Dangerous Games Wildcard competition complete, the third and final stage can now begin. This phase of the competition will focus on trade, with pilots being asked to gather as many conductive fabrics as possible for their chosen faction. The group with the most conductive fabrics at the end of the week-long event will be declared the winner. At the close of the Wildcard competition, the faction that has garnered the most support over the course of the campaign will enter the Dangerous Games and compete for the right to be recognised as an official power. With the end of the competition looming, each faction is eager to secure as much support as possible, and is doing all it can to attract pilots to its cause. The event begins on the 16th of June 3302 and will run for one week. Galactic News: EG Pilots Triumph in Second Wildcard Event The second heat of the Dangerous Games Wildcard competition is over. For this event, pilots were asked to deploy their hardpoints and gather bounties for their chosen faction in the Bjorti system. The group that accumulated the most bounty vouchers during the week-long event would be declared the winner. The final tally indicates that victory goes once again to the EG Pilots, which received the largest amount of bounty vouchers. Whether or not the EG Pilots will win the Wildcard competition remains to be seen, as it will not be clear which faction has received the most support until the end of the campaign. The Dangerous Games Wildcard competition will run for a total of three weeks, and the victor will go on to vie for the right to be recognised as an official power. Galactic News: Narcotics Appeal comes to an End A spokesperson for the Crom Silver Boys, a notorious crime syndicate, has released a statement confirming that its appeal for narcotics was eagerly received by the galactic community. Given the illicit nature of the operation, the exact number of participants is not known. But reports from the Herthe system indicate that hundreds of pilots contributed to the campaign, delivering controlled substances for the criminals' drug-production scheme. With the criminals' targets met, production of crom silver fesh is scheduled to begin immediately. The new narcotic will follow the closely guarded recipe for wolf fesh, the psychoactive drug formerly produced in the Wolf 1301 system. The Crom Silver Boys have promised to release the new commodity to the market at Chorel Survey as soon as possible. Jimmy 'Ice Pick' Falcone, spokesperson for the Crom Silver Boys, released a brief and slightly perplexing statement: "Crom silver fesh will soon be available to pilots who have proved we can trust them." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Walheim Enterprise in the Herthe system. Community Goal: Pranav Antal Requests Exploration Data Every year, thousands of people disappear into the vastness of space. Some simply venture out too far and lose their way. Others are abducted by pirates and sold into slavery, their identities irrevocably erased. Others still may suffer more mysterious fates. For many, these disappearances are a fact of life – an inescapable consequence of living among the stars. But Pranav Antal, leader of the technologically progressive enclave Utopia, is unwilling to simply accept such losses. The simguru, as he is known, has launched a campaign to gather exploration data with the aim of discovering why so many of those who traverse the depths of space vanish. "The purpose of this campaign is to acquire concrete information about these disappearances so we can do more to prevent them. But I must stress that even if we are able to locate missing individuals, it is likely that they will be too far from our base of operations to make rescue possible. This is an intelligence-gathering operation only." Utopian representatives have promised to reward pilots who deliver exploration data to Terry Port in the Garoku system. The campaign begins on the 16th of June 3302 and will run for one week. Galactic News: Engineers Reduce Requirements The 'Rewired' news feed is known for its prodigious output, sometimes releasing hundreds of stories a day. But balancing such productivity with thorough fact checking is a tall order, and the feed's critics sometimes claim that at least half its output consists of redactions, corrections and apologies. But despite these jibes, only the most obdurate critic would deny that Rewired has broken major stories in the past, its guerrilla style approach allowing it to react faster than some of its larger, more established rivals. The channel's latest report will interest many of the galaxy's independent pilots: "Word is that Broo Tarquin will now work with pilots who can bring him 50 units of Fugin Tea, instead of the 100 he used to ask for. And Didi Vatermann's only asking for 50 units of Lavian Brandy, which is a damn sight less than the 200 she previously insisted on. Seems it just got a whole lot easier to spec your ship." 17 JUN Freelance Report: The Crab Nebula Expedition A fleet of over 400 survey and support vessels has departed from Mitterand Hollow in Epsilon Indi. The Crab Nebula Expedition is the largest coordinated flight of explorers since the Distant Worlds Expedition. It has attracted a wide range of pilots, from veterans to beginners taking their first trip outside the bubble. The goal of the Expedition is a detailed planetary and mineral survey of tens of thousands of systems outwards of Sol, focusing on the regions around many well-known nebulae. The expedition is expected to reach the Crab Nebula on the 5th of July 3302, with the survey completed and the data returned in early August. Felicity Farseer and Elvira Martuuk have personally refitted many of the exploration vessels. With both engineers claiming that their designs provide the best performance, this will be a major test for both. Commander Ian Doncaster New Africa Gazette Freelance Report: Searching for Jaques It is almost a month since Jaques departed from Gliese 1269 to Beagle Point in his specially modified Orbis Starport. Pilots from the Distant Worlds Expedition and the FGE exploration wings have been eagerly awaiting Jaques's arrival. Jaques's travel time was originally predicted to be about one week, but this time passed with no sign of the space station. Many pilots remained hopeful that Jaques would arrive in time for the end of the Distant Worlds Expedition on the 5th of June, but the closing ceremony was conducted without him. With the expedition over, anxiety started to take hold of the remaining pilots. Many were depending on Jaques to replenish supplies and make essential repairs for their onward journeys. Fearing that the starport might have suffered an accident, searches of planets in the Beagle Point region were organised, led by Commander 'Erimus' Kamzel. On the 12th of June, almost twenty pilots conducted an intensive search around the base camp on Darwin's Legacy, covering nearly 20,000 square kilometres, but no sign of the spaceport was found. The search took place in almost total darkness, at low altitude. Several ships and SRVs suffered damage, and one pilot ran out of fuel, necessitating rescue by the Fuel Rats. With hope all but lost and the risks to pilots becoming ever greater, the search was reluctantly called off. Commander Mad Billy 18 JUN Freelance Report: Escalation in Merope? Following reports of unprovoked assaults on Canonn vessels from Farragut Battle Cruisers in the Merope system, Dr Arcanonn of the Canonn Interstellar Research Group has released the following statement: "This is a regrettable misstep, and I invite the Federation to explain how these battle cruisers can represent anything other than militarised resource denial. The presence of gun emplacements by as-yet unknown parties was already a cause for concern, and this worrying development smacks of gunboat diplomacy." At least eight Farragut Battle Cruisers are understood to have been sighted in Merope, all identified as Federal. Dr Arcanonn continued: "I am morally compelled to insist on a public inquiry examining the deployment of warships to a system that plays home to an insufficiently understood phenomenon." Commander Nicholas Powell Freelance Report: Formidine Rifters Seek Help The Formidine Rifters are an unlikely collective of explorers from various backgrounds, systems and factional allegiances who have put aside their political differences to work together toward a common goal. For several months, they have been working together to map the region between the two farthest galactic arms just past the Heart and Soul Nebula. Commander Finn McMillan of the Earth Expeditionary Fleet, one of the many Rifters devoted to this project, addressed the galactic exploration community today: "We would like to invite all explorers dedicated to expanding human knowledge to join us in the Formidine Rift. We have reason to believe that there is something beyond the galactic arm that may change humanity's view of the cosmos, but we simply need more eyes, ears and minds to help us unravel this mystery." Jaiotu Freelance Report: Project Endurance On the 10th of February 3301, two Faulcon DeLacy Cobras were launched from Allen Platform in the Dijkstra system. Piloted by Commander Dr Simms and Commander Sid Solo, the ships were fitted for an endurance attempt unlike any other. Now, more than 16 months later and having circumnavigated the galactic core, they are about to return to inhabited space. There have been many changes since they left. Software updates now allow plotting routes of 1,000 light years at a time, improved communications and wing dynamics have facilitated the sharing of exploration data in a manner unprecedented before their departure, and planetary landings are now authorised. Indeed, neither ship is fitted for SRV activity. What are their feelings as they approach the human sphere? "I'm not sure," said Dr Simms. "I'm worried about docking at a space station again. It's been so long since I saw anything other than stars and distant worlds, I'm not sure I remember how to land." Commander Sid Funkleton 23 JUN Galactic News: EG Pilots win Wildcard Competition The third and final heat of the Dangerous Games Wildcard competition is over. For this stage of the competition, pilots were asked to fill their cargo holds with conductive fabrics and deliver them to Tartarus Point for their chosen faction. Hundreds of pilots participated in the event, eager to help their faction secure a place in the Dangerous Games. But ultimately it was the EG Pilots that accumulated the most conductive fabrics and once again claimed victory. With the competition over, the results of each heat have been reviewed to determine which faction received the most support over the course of the campaign. The final result indicates that the winner of the Dangerous Games Wildcard competition is, perhaps unsurprisingly, the EG Pilots. The EG Pilots will now enter the Dangerous Games, competing with the Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps, the Border Coalition, GalCop, the Interstellar Communist Union and the Social Eleu Progressive Party for the right to join the ranks of the galaxy's most powerful. Trinity Avon, a reporter for The Sovereign, commented on what has proved to be a dramatic competition: "Each faction has enjoyed its share of success, but ultimately there could be only one winner. The EG Pilots have proved they can attract considerable support, but does that mean they can go toe to toe with the likes of the Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps and the Social Eleu Progressive Party? Only time will tell." The Dangerous Games will begin on the 30th of June. Galactic News: Utopian Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the technologically progressive enclave Utopia confirmed that its appeal for exploration data has reached a successful conclusion. In a statement, the spokesperson confirmed that the campaign received the enthusiastic support of the galactic community, resulting in large quantities of fresh exploration data. Simguru Pranav Antal, leader of Utopia and architect of the initiative, released a brief statement to the media: "My thanks go to those who took the time to support this campaign. The data you have provided will now be analysed, and with luck it will tell us more about what happens to the many spacefarers who disappear every day, every week, every year. How many are abducted? How many run out of fuel, far from home? And how many simply disappear without explanation? Your data will help us answer these questions." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Terry Port in the Garoku system. Community Goal: The Battle of Daramo The Daramo system is currently under Federal control, but recent reports indicate that both Imperial and independent forces – the latter under the rule of Pirate King Archon Delaine – are attempting to wrest power from the Federation. The Federation is evidently not about to capitulate. In a statement, Admiral Yorke of the Federal Navy said: "The Daramo system is of considerable strategic value to the Federation, and we will not surrender it without a fight. We have issued an emergency call to all Federation-aligned pilots – you are needed in Daramo!" The Empire, predictably, has responded in kind. Captain Danvers of the Imperial Navy said: "In the interest of the wellbeing of the citizens of Daramo, it is imperative that Imperial law be instated as soon as possible. If the Federation is allowed to retain control of the system, the people of Daramo will be sure to suffer." The Independents of Daramo have stepped in to coordinate operations on behalf of the Federation, while the Vaka Citizens of Tradition have been authorised to oversee the Imperial campaign. Both factions have set out week-long operations to take control of the system, which will begin on the 23rd of June 3302. 25 JUN Galactic News: Federation Issues Rebuttal Admiral Maxton Price of the Federal Navy has rejected claims that Farragut Battle Cruisers stationed in Merope have made unprovoked attacks on independent pilots operating in the area. In a statement, Admiral Price argued that the allegations were baseless, and that the Federation had not initiated any conflict: "It is true that Federal vessels have exchanged fire with independent pilots, but these exchanges were not instigated by the Federation, and any claims to the contrary are false." Admiral Price was asked to respond to calls from Dr Arcanonn of the Canonn Interstellar Research Group for a public inquiry into the Federal presence in Merope. He responded: "The presence of Federal ships in Merope is entirely legitimate. If our ships are fired upon, they will respond in kind, but I can assure you that the Federation does not have a military agenda in Merope." 27 JUN Freelance Report: Canonn at Full Tilt Following a recent statement from Admiral Maxton Price of the Federal Navy concerning Farragut Battle Cruisers in the Merope system, Dr Arcanonn of the Canonn Interstellar Research Group has responded: "Admiral Price's authoritative assurance is most welcome. Canonneers and other researchers can hereafter refer to his words as we learn more about the barnacles, and why the Unknown Artefacts point towards Merope." Dr Arcanonn also confirmed that barnacle sites had been located in the Witch Head Nebula, while Canonn vessels continue to search for barnacles in other nebulae. Concluding his statement, Dr Arcanonn commented on the elusive Unknown Probes – believed to be related to Unknown Artefacts. "We are now examining an Unknown Probe secured by my esteemed colleague Professor Monkey D Luffy. Early research indicates that it orients itself towards Merope 5 C, a site of barnacle proliferation. Obviously, Merope remains under intense scrutiny." Commander Nicholas Powell Galactic News: Federal Forces Triumphant Following three days of conflict, the Independents of Daramo have confirmed that the Federation has successfully resisted the Imperial offensive in the Daramo system. In the wake of the victory, Admiral Yorke of the Federal Navy extended his gratitude to the many pilots who supported the Federation, and added: "Hopefully this episode will remind our enemies that they cannot simply take whatever they want. It was not so long ago that the Empire was nothing more than a gaggle of clueless colonists on Achenar 6d, while the Federation controlled over a thousand systems. The Empire should remember where it came from." Territorial disputes between the Federation and the Empire are not uncommon, but the strength of Admiral Yorke's words, and in particular the use of "enemies", will no doubt trigger considerable debate on the current state Federation-Empire relationship. 29 JUN Galactic News: Jaques Station Found! Two weeks ago it was reported that Jaques Station, the legendary travelling starport, had survived its attempt to jump from Gliese 1269 to Beagle Point. Unfortunately, however, the starport's location could not be verified due to problems with its communication systems. Fragmentary messages, picked up by a number of outposts, gave hints as to what had befallen the station, but the incomplete nature of the messages left recipients with no clear idea of where it might be. But a recent report indicates that, despite all odds, the starport has been found. An independent pilot by the name of Commander Cly happened upon the station while exploring the Eol Prou AA-A H89 Nebula. The pilot has confirmed that Jaques is in the Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 system. Commander Cly also reported that the starport is still suffering from technical issues, presumably due to Unknown-Artefact related interference. It is hoped that Jaques will make a statement soon. 30 JUN Galactic News: Jaques Speaks Following news that Jaques Station has been found in the Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 system, Jaques has broadcast a message to the media, having apparently restored communications at his starport: "First, I'd like to thank all the pilots who came looking for me." "As for what happened, well...I guess it was a little ambitious to try to jump all the way to Beagle Point. As soon as I entered witch-space, it was clear something was up with the drive engines. And the navigation system. And the power distributor." "Pretty soon I realised I had a choice – push on to Beagle Point and arrive as a cloud of shrapnel, or drop into the nearest safe system. I made the only choice I could – to push on. Then I came to my senses and decided to drop into Eol Prou RS-T d3-94." Jaques was asked if he would be making another attempt to reach Beagle Point. "I don't think Jaques Station will be jumping again anytime soon. The old girl wasn't really built for long-distance travel, and the last leap put a lot of strain on the superstructure. I think I'm going to be in Eol Prou whatever-it's-called for the foreseeable future. Still, the view here is lovely, so it could be worse." In related news, various members of the galactic community have begun collecting meta-alloys to repair Jaques Station, and will soon depart for Eol Prou RS-T d3-94. Community Goal: The Rise to Power Begins For much of the past month, the galactic community has been captivated by the Dangerous Games, a semi-official competition organised by some of the galaxy's largest factions to determine which wields the greatest degree of power and influence. Three events have taken place so far, with pilots from across the galaxy fighting fervently to support their chosen group. With the 'Wildcard' stage of the competition over, it is time for the main event to begin. Trinity Avon, a reporter for The Sovereign, explained how the Rise to Power will work: "There are six factions taking part: the EG Pilots, the Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps, the Border Coalition, GalCop, the Interstellar Communist Union and the Social Eleu Progressive Party. Over the next three weeks, there will be a series of campaigns in which each faction will try to rally as much support as possible. The faction that dominates its rivals will join the ranks of the galaxy's most powerful." The first Rise to Power event requires pilots to gather Gilya signature weapons for their chosen faction and deliver them to Gohar Station in the Jaradharre system. The faction that accumulates the most Gilya signature weapons will be declared the winner of the first heat. The event begins on the 30th of June 3302 and will run for one week. Community Goal: Defending Graill Redd Authorities in the Graill Redd system have reported a sharp increase in the number of criminals operating in the area. Apparently, organisations in neighbouring systems – the Citizen Party of G146-60 and the Workers Party of G 176-29 – are attempting to cultivate discord in the system in order to pave the way for the introduction of communism. To counter this threat, the Graill Redd Liberals have placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in the Graill Redd system, and have promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to J. G. Ballard Gateway. The campaign begins on the 30th of June 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Category:GalNet